


Sweat it Out

by reneknights



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneknights/pseuds/reneknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thought that the gym was a better venue for torture than a date. Meg proves him wrong.</p>
<p>Inspired by this post: http://muchymozzarella.tumblr.com/post/133759976314/imagine-your-smol-and-tol-otp-where-tol-is-doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat it Out

Ryan Haywood, very plainly, with absolutely NO exaggeration whatsoever, felt like he was going to die.

‘Work out with me!’ she said, ‘It’ll be fun!’, she said. A gym was a better venue for torture than a date, Ryan thought.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Meg had replied when he’d said as much. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? I’m legitimately terrified of what you’re capable of now.”

She laughed as she led him to their next station of pain.

“With great power comes great responsibility. Anyway, twenty pushups.” She put her fisted hands on her hips and surveyed the green crash mat in front of them. She pointed at the center. “Get on the ground.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at her crassness as he complied, putting himself in standard push-up position. Meg surveyed his form.

“Hold on.” Meg kneeled down and shifted Ryan’s hands and elbows before sitting back. “Okay, go.”

“Are you going to join me, or…?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just making sure you have the form down, quit your bitching.”

“Bitching!?” Ryan turned to her in fake offense.

“Just do the push-up!”

His arms, still stiff from weight-lifting, protested as he lifted himself off of the ground and shallowly dipped back down again.

“Oop. Ninety-degree angle, Ryan.”

“What?” He let his bottom half rest.

“Your elbows–you know what, actually?”

“What?” Ryan lifted his back up. To his surprise, Meg stuck her shoes into his face and scooted her whole body down underneath him until their faces were level and her feet were at his shins.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Ryan was glad he was not a weaker man. Meg was beautiful with her blotchy red workout glow. She had been kind to him, ditching the sports bra for a pink compression tank top. His only temptation–besides the entire being of Meg–were her nylon booty shorts, but she had kept them out of his line of sight.

“Your sweatband is very handsome,” Meg said, flicking the fuzzy headband. It was damp underneath.

Ryan smiled, closing his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Okay, come down.”

He did the push-up, just as he had before, and Meg’s hands were at his elbows.

“Lower.”

Suddenly, his upper arm was parallel to the floor and his chest was barely brushing Meg’s and his bicep was shaking.

“I don’t think I can do twenty of these,” he said through his teeth, careful to keep himself held up at a respectable height and not collapse onto Meg.

“Yes you can, come on.” She giggled through the encouragement, tapping his chest.

Despite his discomfort, Ryan had an urge to kiss the woman underneath him, totally innocent and soft and warm. So he did. It was just a peck, but it was received with a glowing smile and a fresh flush on Meg’s cheeks.

How could he not be encouraged by that?

He grunted as he hoisted himself up, properly, nineteen more times, with Meg counting and jeering at every one.

“Eighteen…nineteen…twenty! What a hunk of man!”

Ryan’s limbs finally collapsed under him. His weight fell onto Meg’s torso and his head fell into the crook of her shoulder. Meg responded by flailing around like a fish out of water.

“Oof. Oh, no, Ryan! You smell even worse than before! I can’t breathe! Assault! Assault!” Ryan let Meg shove his dead weight to the side, laughing heartily.

“That was terrible. Are we done yet?” Ryan pleaded, exasperated.

Meg smiled at him. “Yeah, that was good enough. Jacuzzi?”

Ryan smiled back at her, muscles already loosening at the thought.

“Jacuzzi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought my first completed and posted RTAH fic would be Ryan/Meg, and so short. The lord works in mysterious ways. Thanks for reading!


End file.
